Dark Devil
by NamuraShicie
Summary: "Kegelapan abadi akan enyah dengan adanya setitik cahaya" / Chap 3 UP
1. Go Down From The Hell

**Dark Devil**

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjem karakternya aja XD_

 _Rate: T (Sesekali bisa berubah)_

 _Pairing: SasuHina_

 _Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy_

 ** _"Kegelapan abadi akan enyah dengan adanya setitik cahaya_** "

\--

 ** _Go Down From The Hell_**

Dunia ini seimbang, adil. Dimana ada atas pasti ada bawah, dunia ini tak selalu dipenuhi dengan hal baik. Jika kalian percaya akan surga, maka percayalah akan adanya neraka. Jika kalian percaya akan adanya malaikat, percayalah bahwa iblis juga ada.

Kalau di dunia ada perbedaan kasta, maka di neraka pun sama. Dipimpin oleh klan iblis terkuat dalam sejarah, Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bosan? Tidak banggakah kau terlahir sebagai Uchiha?"

"Aku bosan, Aniki. Kekuatan yang melimpah bahkan sudah tertanam di tubuhku sejak lahir, tanpa dilatihpun kekuatan ini sudah sangat besar"

"Itulah yang menyebabkan Uchiha menjadi iblis tertinggi di dunia ini, sekalinya kau latih kekuatanmu, tak akan ada yang berani bahkan untuk sekedar menatapmu"

"Tetap saja. Aku bosan"

"Sasuke, kita tak tau kapan kita dalam bahaya, jangan terlalu bersantai karena sudah mewarisi darah Uchiha"

"Tapi dunia ini sudah tentram sejak ratusan tahun lalu, lagipula iblis mana yang berani melawan Uchiha?"

Itachi, putra pertama dari Raja Iblis Fugaku, hanya menggelengkan kepala menghadapi tingkah adiknya itu

"Kalau begitu turunlah ke bumi"

Sasuke, Bungsu Uchiha itu sepertinya tertarik, karna sekarang mata merahnya menatap Itachi menantang

"Ayah, takkan pernah mengizinkanku turun ke Bumi"

"Biar aku yang bertanggung jaeab, selama kau tak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk merusah tempat itu dan hanya melihat lihat, kuizinkan"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku calon Raja berikutnya, Sasuke"

"Tawaran kuterima"

Sasuke mengepakkan sayap iblisnya, bersiap turun ke Bumi

"Tapi, jangan pernah tunjukan jati diri iblismu, setuju?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, tanda tak masalah dan segera melesat ke Bumi

"Kau yakin adikmu tak akan mengacau, Itachi?"

"Kita buktikan bahwa walaupun sikapnya seolah tak peduli, dia tetap pewaris Uchiha yang layak, dia takkan melanggar perintahku, Tou-san"

Rupanya, Sang Raja, Fugaku Uchiha berada disana sejak tadi namun menghilangkan aura kehadirannya. Itachi selalu jadi anak emas sebab terlahir pertama, namun Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke , ia tau adiknya tak suka diabaikan

"Sudah saatnya Tou-san menatapnya sebagai pewaris iblis Uchiha, sama seperti Tou-san menatapku"

"Ada hal yang tak kau mengerti, Itachi"

Setela mengucapkan kalimat itu, Fugaku segera melesat kembali ke singgasananya

"Kau takkan mengerti Itachi, pertarungan itu hampir tiba, kau belum paham tentang kekuatan adikmu yang sebenarnya, tentang segel itu" Lirih Fugaku

\--

Sasuke berputar putar mengelilingi Bumi, Hingga memutuskan untuk diam di hutan. Sasuke terbuai, udaranya benar benar sejuk karna neraka selalu terasa panas, namun saat hendak terlelap, suara teriakan menganggu, sungguh ia sangat ingin damai saat ini

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" Jerit seorang gadis

"Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu, manis" Kali ini suara pria dewasa yang berbicara

"Salahmu kenapa masuk hutan ini nona, tenang saja kau cukup diam dan nikmatu" Suara lain bersuara dengan kekehan

"Tidak! Kumohon! Tolong aku!" Jeritnya frustasi

"Tenang saja setelah itu mayatmu akan kami buang di jurang utara, sehingga keluargamu tak perlu menanggung malu. HA HA HA"

"Tidak ... Hiks... Lepaskan aku"

Entahlah, tapi suara sedih gadis itu membuat Sasuke bangkit, Ia suka kekerasan, Ia suka kematian, tapi sungguh kali ini ia ingin damai, lagipula... Ia merasa tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu dalam bahaya, Entah, tapi Sasuke tak ingin mendengar tangisan gadis itu

"Lepaskan dia" Ucap Sasuke santai sambil bersandar dibatang pohon

"Siapa kau?!" Bentak lelaki besar disana

Sasuke bersiap mengamuk, tak terina dibentak, namun ia teringat syarat dari sang Kakak

"Bagaimana kalau kita hajar saja dia dulu?"

Lelaki lain mengangguk, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah otot pipinya, tersenyum sinis. Andai mereka tau, lawan mereka adalah putra dari Raja iblis tertinggi, tak mungkin mereka berani menentangnya

"Nona pejamkan matamu" perintah Sasuke

Gadis tadi tak menunggu lama, segera memejamkan matanya, dia memeluk lututnya. Hanya 2 detik. Kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan pada lengannya

"Sudah selesai, kau aman nona"

Gadis tadi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam Sasuke, Sang Iblis terpana, dia belum pernah melihat bola mata sejernih itu

"A... Ari- ga-tou" Ucapnya terbata, air mata tetap keluar dari kedua matanya, ia masih ketakutan, suaranya masih bergetar. Melupakan aladan kenapa Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan 2 penjahat itu

Sasuke tiba tiba berjongkok, dan memeluk tubuh bergetar gadis itu, tubuhnya bekerja bahkan sebelum otaknya memerintah, gadis ini... ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik Sasuke

"Tenanglah"

Tiba tiba, Sasuke merasa, bahwa pertemuan ini memang ditakdirkan. Ia sudah tidak percaya pada keajaiban. Sang Iblis tidak pernah merasakan kelegaan seperti ini. Seolah ia menemukan bagian dirinya yang hilang

Setelah sang gadis tenang, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya

"Arigatou, domo arigatou gozaimasu, aku benar benar tertolong" Lirih gadis itu

Suara lembutnya benar benar menenangkan hati Sasuke, Ia tak pernah merasakan keinginan sekuat ini, Sasuke menginginkan gadis manis ini

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hi- Hinata"

"Baiklah Hinata, sebaiknya kita lekas pergi dari sini"

"Baik"

Saat hendak berdiri, Hinata tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dan Sasuke tanpa berpikir segera menopang tubuh Hinata, Gadis ini begitu mungil, sangat pas dalam dekapannya

"Gomen, kurasa saking takutnya, aku menjadi selemah ini" Hinata sudah tak terlalu gugup pada Sasuke sekarang

"Kalau begitu, pegangan. Biar kuajak kau terbang" Ucap Sasuke serius

Diluar dugaan, Hinata justru tersenyum, membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah

"Terima kasih sudah berusaha menenangkanku, ehm.."

"Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke cepat

"Terima kasih sudah berusaha menenangkanku, Sasuke"

"Menenangkanmu?" Tanyanya heran

"Manusia mana ada yang bisa terbang" Jawab Hinata

"Hey, aku serius!"

"Dan, aku tak kalah serius" Balas Hinata "Kalau begitu mau membantuku menjauh dari sini? Perasaanku buruk terus berada disini"

Sasuke mengangguk dan memapah Hinata menjauh dari sana. Dia memutuskan tak menggunakan kekuatan Iblisnya. Ia tak ingin melihat gadis itu ketakutan lalu pergi

Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon yang rindang, Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata

"Sasuke" Panggil Hinata pelan

Sasuke menoleh, amethys dan onyx saling mengunci

"Aku benar benar, berterimakasih padamu, kalau tadi tak ada kau, mungkin hidupku saat ini sudah berakhir, tragis" Sasuke menyernyit. Ia tak suka membayangkan kematian gadis manis ini. Emosi seketika melingkupinya

"Rasanya, kau itu keajaiban" Ucap Hinata ada tersenyum manis pada Sasuke

Hatinya menghangat, ia tau panasnya neraka, namun ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini

"Kau... percaya pada keajaiban?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu. Kau buktinya"

Lagi lagi hati iblis itu menghangat

"Tapi, aku lebih percaya pada takdir"

Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan heran

"Semua sudah diatur, sedetail mungkin. Aku tak mempercayai kebetulan, keajaiban, atau apalah sejenisnya, aku percaya itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, hingga menyerupai keajaiban"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berterimakasih pada takdir yang menjadikanmu keajaiban" Balas Hinata, membuat sasuke termenung

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke pelan dan dalam

"Ya?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku" ajak Sasuke. Ia menginginkan gadis ini, ia membutuhkan gadis ini dalam eksistensinya

Wajah Hinata merona, apalagi saat melihat jelas wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu begitu tampan. Dan ia baru menyadarinya "Kemana?"

"Menuju keabadianku"

Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia kira Sasuke baru saja menyatakan cinta

"Sasuke, kita baru bertemu... tadi"

"Tapi kita punya waktu selamanya untuk saling mengenal"

Sasuke benar benar serius dengan ucapannya

"MENJAUH KAU DARI HINATA!!!" Suara teriakan itu penuh emosi

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat seorang lelaki mengayunkan balok kayu padanya, ia mengangkat tangannya menahan balok itu, dan balok itu hancur, seketika. Sasuke menatap nyalang lelaki itu, saat hendak membalas pukulan, Hinata menjerit

"TIDAK!!! HENTIKAN SASUKE!!!" Sasuke berhenti seketika

Iblis bungsu itu tak pernah diperintah, tapi begitu perintah diucap oleh Hinata lagi lagi tubuhnya bekerja sebelum otaknya memproses

"NII-SAN JUGA HENTIKAN!!" Jerit gadis itu sekali lagi, saat melihat Sasuke hendak diserang, dan lelaki itu berhenti

Hinata bangkit dan menjauhkan kedua lelaki itu, segera saja sang lelaki memeluk Hinata dan menggumamkan syukur berkali kali

"Syukurlah kau baik baik saja Hinata, Syukurlah, Nii-san sangat menghawatirkanmu"

Entah kapan berpindah, Sasuke sudah mencengkram pundak pemeluk Hinata

"Lepaskan dia" Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan yang begitu dalam, aura disekitarnya menjadi kelam

Hinata yang pertama mengurai pelukannya

"Tunggu, ini salah paham. Sasuke ini Neji-nii, kakakku satu satunya. Dan Nii-san ini Sasuke, dia yang menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir saja berakhir" Jelas Hinata

Mata Neji membesar, apa tadi Hinata bilang? Memyelamatkannya saat dia hampir saja berakhir?

"Tanpanya aku sudah berakhir Nii-san, mungkin baru besok Nii-san menemukan mayatku di jurang utara dengan kondisi yang..."

"Hentikan. Aku tak suka kau mengulang kejadian tadi" Potong Sasuke tajam

Neji memucat, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada adik kesayangannya bila lelaki bernama Sasuke ini tak ada disana

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya, soal kayu tadi... Aku minta maaf" Ujar Neji tulus

"Apa kau bisa menjadi wali Hinata?" Balas Sasuke

"Tentu saja. Aku kakaknya" Jawab Neji heran

"Neji, aku meminta izin padamu" Ucap Sasuke serius

Neji mengangkat alisnya heran. Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam, Hinata terhanyut dalam kelam onyx yang begitu memikat

"Izinkan aku membawanya menuju keabadianku"

\--

"Yang Mulia, Fugaku"

"Masuk Kabuto"

Kabuto Iblis yang menjadi tangan kanan sang Raja Iblis, datang membawa kabar

"Waktu yang tepat menurunkan putramu kebumi"

Fugaku menyernyit

"Ia telah menemukan kuncinya"

Mata Fugaku melebar "Secepat itu?!"

"Tapi akan sulit mendapatkan kunci ini"

"Berarti, putraku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Secepat itu?"

"Dia takkan bisa terlepas dari gadis pemegang kunci. Gadis itu takdirnya"

"Berarti, setelah membawa gadis itu kemari, kapanpun _dia_ tiba, Dunia Iblis telah siap bertarung

"Tak mungkin membawa gadis itu kemari" Kabuto menggeleng sedih

"Kenapa? Dia takkan ditempatkan di tempat Hukuman, Dia akan tinggal di Istana Iblis Uchiha

"Masalahnya bukan itu yang mulia"

Kabuto menunjukan sebuah foto

"Dia sang pemegang kunci? Cantiknya" Fugaku mengagumi paras cantik gadis berambut indigo itu

"Namanya Hinata" Kabuto menghela nafadls berat " **Hyuga** Hinata"

Fugaku tersentak hebat mendengarnya.

Hyuga?

Gadis pemegang kunci itu seorang Hyuga?

"Hyuga... Para malaikat?" Ucap Fugaku tercekat

"Gadis pemegang kunci itu, takdir dari seorang Sasuke, adalah keturunan murni para malaikat dalam wujud manusia"

 _-To Be Continue_ -

Hallo~ I hope you like my fict. First multichap. Gimana? Layakkah untuk dilanjutkan? Gak akan lama lama kok updatenyaaa..

Kalo berkenan, reader semua review yaa, biar jadi penyemangat. Hihi.


	2. The Devil Love

**Dark Devil**

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjem karakternya aja XD_

 _Rate: T (Sesekali bisa berubah)_

 _Pairing: SasuHina_

 _Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy_

 ** _"Kegelapan abadi akan enyah dengan adanya setitik cahaya"_**

\--

 ** _The Devil Love_**

Dunia ini dihuni 3 makhluk, Manusia, Iblis dan Malaikat. Masing masing dihuni oleh kasta yang berbeda

Uchiha, Iblis terkuat di dunianya, berwajah tampan, berotak cerdas dan berkekuatan besar. Maka di dunia Malaikat pun sama. Dipimpin oleh Malaikat terbaik, Hyuga. Kasta Malaikat yang begitu sempurna

"Akhir dunia sudah di depan mata" Ucap seorang Malaikat menatap kearah Bumi

"Ramalan itu memang tepat. Setelah beratus2 ribu tahun lamanya, hal ini kembali terjadi"

"Keturunan malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuk seorang Iblis, benar2 pertanda yang buruk"

"Mereka takkan pernah mempunyai akhir kisah bahagia"

Kedua Malaikat itu menyentuh bayangsn gadis berambut indigo dengan pandangan prihatin

"Hanabi. Arashi. Itu memang sudah menjadi takdir"

"Tou-san!" Pekik mereka bersamaan, kaget akan kehadiran Raja Malaikat, Hiashi

"Tou-san tak menyangka. Ramalan itu harus menimpa gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi kakak kalian. Lawan yang sebenarnya baru akan tiba"

\--

Sementara itu, di Bumi...

"Hinata, ingat! Jangan lagi masuk hutan! Nii-san ingin mengantarkanmu ke sekolah, tapi jadwal kuliah Nii-san pagi"

"Iya, Nii-san. Aku paham. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Jaa~"

Hinata berlari meninggakkan Neji yang masih mewanti wantinya agar berhati hati. Tiba tiba tangannya dicekal, dan Hinata terdiam saat mengenal pemilik paras rupawan tersebut.

"Sasuke" Ucap Hinata pelan

Tiba tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin, saat Neji menolak mentah2 ide Sasuke, dan segera menarik Hinata dari sana

"Sasuke, soal yang kemarin, aku- minta maaf" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk

"Angkat kepalamu, Hinata"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke yakin, gadis ini adalah bagian dari dirinya. Seolah olah ada magnet yang begitu kuat yang menariknya untuk selalu berada di dekat gadis ini

"Aku menunggumu sejak kemarin. Disini. Dan kau baru keluar sekarang?"

Mata Hinata membesar, apa katanya tadi?, dari kemarin?

"Aku mengikutimu dan menunggumu disini. Hinata, aku serius. Kau lah takdirku"

Wajah Hinata memerah, tapi Sasuke tetap berekspresi datar. Ia benar benar serius. Ia menginginkan Hinata

"Sasuke.." Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas, kemudian menatap Sasuke tepat di manik matanya "Kita baru bertemu kemarin. Aku sangat sangat berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu, tapi kita butuh proses"

Sasuke menyernyit "Proses? Kita punya waktu selamanya!"

"Tapi manusia bisa mati kapan saja" Lirih Hinata, teringat kejadian kemarin

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengerti apa yang salah. Ia menginginkan seorang manusia, yang normal. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk abnormal

"Izinkan aku melakukan proses itu" Putus Sasuke

"Proses apa?" Tanya Hinata agak heran

"Proses agar kau bisa menerimaku. Dan ikut menuju keabadianku"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat

"Baik. Tapi.. Lebih baik kau pulang, keluargamu pasti khawatir. Ganti bajumu lalu berangkatlah kesekolah"

"Sekolah?"

"Iya sekolah, lihatlah kita bahkan hanya baru tau nama, kalau begitu jangan harap aku akan ikut menuju keabadianmu" Canda Hinata

Sasuke mematung. Gadis ini... Menolaknya?

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pulang kerumah dan pergi kesekolah" Jawab Hinata

"Bukan itu"

"Lantas?"

"Agar kau ikut menuju keabadianku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa menjemputku pulang nanti, Nii-san masih sangat khawatir" Jawab Hinata, lupa bahwa Sasuke juga menyebabkan Neji khawatir

"Pukul berapa?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. Lelaki tampan ini terlihat cerdas, tapi pertanyaannya seolah olah ia tak pernah mengalaminya. Sasuke menangkap tatapan Hinata dan merutuki dirinya. Ia. Iblis tertinggi, putra Fugaku Uchiha terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapan makhluk bumi manis oni, kemana kecerdadan darah Uchiha?

"Maafkan aku, di neraka kami tak pernah mengenal perbedaan waktu seperti ini, bagi kami hanya ada siang dan malam"

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyimpan sesuatu dalam genggaman Sang Iblis

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau kurang istirahat. Pertanyaan dan jawabanmu aneh. Nilai B. Indonesiamu pasti terbesar di kelas. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Kutunggu pulang sekolah. Shisedo High School. Jaa~" Pamit Hinata sambil berlari, percakapan mereka cukup menguras waktu

Sasuke membuka genggamannya, dua buah permen yang dibelakannya bertuliskan 'Spirit' dan ' I'll waiting for you' Iblis itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum. Ia tau artinya, sebagai Iblis yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun, ia tahu hampir semua bahasa di dunia ini

Tak menunggu lama Sasuke segera melesat ke hutan. Setelah yakin aman, ia mengepakkan sayapnya, manik hitamnya segera berubah menjadi merah, Ia harus segera menemui ayahnya

\--

Begitu memasuki Gerbang Neraka, semua iblis yang ada disana segera berlutut

"Sasuke-sama" Ucap mereka dalam

Semua iblis tahu, takkan ada yang berani melawan Uchiha, kekuatan mereka sangat dasyat. Hanya iblis terhebat yang memiliki warna bola mata merah, apalagi bertomoe, seperti keluarga Uchiha

"Dimana Itachi?" Begitu memasuki Neraka, aura kelam yang disembunyikan Sasuke kembali menguar

"Itachi-sama ada di puncak gedung Iblis" Salah seorang Iblis menjawab

"Di gedung utama?"

"Tepatnya di taman gedung utama"

Sasuke segera melesat menuju taman gedung utama bangunan Uchiha

"Aura Sasuke-sama semakin kelam" Cetus salah seorang Iblis setelah kepergian Sasuke

"Kekuatannya pun makin besar" Jawab Iblis lai

"Lama lama, kalau terus begini, kekuatannya bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Itachi-sama"

\--

"Bagaimana perjalananmu di Bumi, Sasuke?" Sapa Itachi, bahkan sebelum Sasuke menampakan dirinya. Telinga dan intuisi Iblis memang lebihbtajam dari siapapun

Tapi, Sasuke tak menanggapinya, dengan wajah serius ia menanyakan hal lain

"Apa wajar seorang Iblis jatuh cinta?"

Tak perlu pengulangan, Itachi segera mendekati adiknya

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Iblis? Jatuh cinta?"

"Aku yakin pendengaranmu masih sangat tajam"

Itachi menatap Sasuke fokus. Ia yakin tak ada yang salah dengan adiknya ini. Lantas kenapa pikiran adiknya terganggu seperti ini?

Tapi, melihat keseriusandi mata Sasuke, Itachi tau, adiknya sangat serius soal ini. Itachi menghela nafas

"Iblis mana?"

Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya. Tak paham

"Iblis mana yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Dan aku berani menjamin, ia bukan Iblis sembarangan, membuat Uchiha jatuh cinta? Sepertinya pesonanya benar benar kuat" Itachi terkekeh kecil, dan seketika terdiam saat Sasuke menjawab

"Dia bukan Iblis" Jawaban Sasuke selanjutnya benar benar membuat mata Itachi membesar "Dia Manusia"

"Jatuh cinta pada manusia?! Itu mustahil!!" Nada suara Itachi meninggi. Otak Sasuke benar benar rusak. "Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi?!"

"Aku tak pedulu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, yang pasti aku ingin membawanya menuju keabadianku. Aku tak pernah merasakan keinginan sekuat ini. Aku menginginkannya" Tekan Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya

Itachi menghela nafas berat " Akan sulit Sasuke. Membawa manusia ke dunia Iblis. Itu hampir mustahil, jiwa manusianya bisa terserap habis. Ia takkan bertahan lama"

"Akan kulindungi jiwanya dengan jiwaku. Siapapun Iblis yang berani mengganggunya, kubunuh mereka"

Mata Sasuke berkilat. Da Itachi tau, keinginan Sasuke takkan bisa dibantah. Adiknya benar benar jatuh cinta pada sosok manusia yang entah mempunyai pesona apa hingga membuat Sasuke seyakin ini

"Aku akan segera berbicara pada Ayah, untuk mengadakan ritual pernikahan" Ucap Sasuke

"Itu terlalu cepat!" Sanggah Itachi

"Untuk apa menunggu lama? Bukankah Uchiha tidak suka menunggu?"

"Tapi ini hal yang berbeda!!" Tandas Itachi hampir berteriak "Pernikahan di dunia Iblis ini sangat sakral, dan masalahnya ini manusia!!!"

"Biar aku menulis sejarah baru"

"Sasuke! Kali ini tolong hentikan kekeras kepalaanmu!"

"Lantas harus bagaimana agar aku bisa menikahinya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, menatap tajam manik merah Itachi

"Hanya ada satu cara"

"Yaitu?"

"Menjadikannya Iblis dengan ritual pengambilan jiwa"

Mata Sasuke membesar, Itachi yakin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke sekaget ini

"Aku ingin dia tetap jadi manusia" Tekan Sasuke

"Itu mustahil Sasuke" Itachi menggeleng tegas "Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau melihat Bumi, sehingga kau tertarik pada manusia. Tapi itu hanya sementara"

Mata Sasuke berkilat, Tersinggung

" Dia takdirku" Desis Sasuke tajam

"Bawa aku ke tempatnya. Izinkan aku melihat gadis seperti apa dia" Putus Itachi

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat "Dengan atau tanpa restumu, aku akan tetap membawanya pada keabadianku"

"Ayah akan menolak rencanamu"

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal," Jawab Sasuke acuh "Pada Dunia Iblis"

"Kau akan tinggal di Bumi?!" Itachi tersentak. Adiknya, darah murni Uchiha, mengorbankan kedudukannya demi makhluk bumi yang rendah?

"Aku bisa menekan kekuatan Iblisku. Kalau dia tak bisa hidup di duniaku, maka aku yang akan hidup di dunianya"

Mata Itachi membesar. Cukup sudah ia terkaget kaget hari ini. Sasuke koslet. Ia yakin itu

"Bawa aku menemuinya" Putus Itachi mutlak

"Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh dan segera berbalik memunggungi Itachi, hendak kembali ke Bumi. Itachi segera mengepakkan sayapnya, mengikuti Sasuke. Hendak melihat, manusia seperti apa yang bisa membuat adiknya bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

\--

TEET TEET TEET

Bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata segera merapikan bukunya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu antusias bertemy dengan Sasuke

"Hinata!" Panggil seseorang menfalihkan perhatian Hinata

"Ada apa Kiba-kun?" Jawab Hinata ceria seperti biasa

"Ehm, Ada yang perlu kubicarakan, bisa?" Tanya Kiba kikuk, Hinata benar benar seperti mentari baginya, bersinar dengan keceriaannya

"Sepertinya tak bisa hari ini, bagaimana kalau besok?" Hinata dan Kiba mengobrol sambil nmberjalan keluar kelas

"Memangnya kenapa tak bisa hari ini?'

"Aku ada keperluan"

Sementara itu dari atas pohon, tangan Sasuke mengepal. Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke segera melesat menuju Hinata dan berhenti di gerbang, sayup sayup ia mendengar percakapan mereka

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore?" Suara lelaki terdengar

"Nii-san takkan mengizinkanku keluar sore" Itu suara Hinata

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Neji-nii" Suara lelaki itu terdengar memaksa

Tak menunngu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke mendekati mereka

"Hinata" Panggilnya

Hinata tersentak dengan suara Sasuke

"Sasuke? Kapan kau berjalan kemari?" Tanya Hinata

"Mungkin saat dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu" Jawab Sasuke dingin dan menatap tajam Kiba

"Siapa dia Hinata?" Tanya kiba tak kalah sinis

"Aku takdirnya" Jawab Sasuke "Pendamping hidupnya"

Hinata terdiam, seketika wajahnya memanas. Kiba yang melihat ekspresi Hinata merasa hatinya tertohok. Ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi itu di wajah ceria Hinata

"Aku takkan mengampunimu kalau sampai kau menganggu Hinata lagi. Ayo Hinata"

Sasuke menarik Hinata pergi dari sana, tak memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk pamit pada lelaki yang tengah mematung disana

\--

"Sasuke, tanganku sakit" Lirih Hinata

Seketika Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan gengganmannya menatap tapak merah hasil cengramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata

Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Ini yang pertama. Ini pertama kalinya Iblis sekelas Uchiha merasa bersalah

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu emosi" Kata maaf. Sudah ribuan tahun kata itu terkubur dalam kamus Uchiha

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Paling 2-3 hari juga hilang" Jawab Hinata

"Butuh berbulan bulan untuk menyembuhkannya, aku belum belajar ilmu penyembuhan" Sasuke merasa menyesal, enggan mempelajarinya dulu

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku membantu?" Sapa sebuah suara lain

Itachi. Dan begitu bertatapan dengan Hinata. Itachi akhirnya tau, kenapa gadis ini bisa membuat adiknya bertekuk lutut. Tatapan matanya begitu jernih

"Kenalkan Nona, Itachi. Kakak Sasuke" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, namun saat Hinata hendak menyambutnya, Sasuke menahan gerakan tangannya

"Tak usah sentuh milikku" Tegas Sasuke, membuat Hinata bersemu

"Aku akan menyembuhkan bekas cengramanmu, Sasuke"

Sasuke mendecih dan membiarkan Itachi menyentuh pergelangan tangsn hinata yang tadi ia lukai "Jadi Nona, kau akan ikut menuju keabadiannya?"

"Kami... masih sama sama belum mengenal" Jawab Hinata

"Kau tau? Kami bermarga **Uchiha** " Ucap Itachi dan menatap Hinata, melihat apakah ada yang berubah dari ekspresi gadis itu. Rupanya tidak.

"Uchiha? Jadi nama Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke? Nama yang bagus" Respon Hinata

Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke menggeleng. Gadis manis ini bekum tau, kalau Uchiha adalah kasta Iblis tertinggi

Mungkin gadis ini akan pergi begitu tau siapa mereka sebenarnya, sayangnya Sasuke takkan pernah melepaskan gadis ini

"Selesai Nona" Ucap Itachi

Begitu Itachi melepaskan genggamannya, tapak tadi sudah hilang. Hinata kebingungan melihat bekas cengkramannya sudah hilang

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa ilmu penyembuhan" Jawab Itachi melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata "Nah, Nona. Boleh aku tau namamu?"

Mengabaikan kekagetannya, Hinata mengangguk "Hinata" jawabnya " **Hyuga** Hinata"

Saat itu juga mata Itachi dan Sasuke membesar.

Hyuga?

 _-To Be Continue-_

Yosh~ Arigatou buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca, review, fav, sama follow cerita ini. Makasih buat semua dukunganya.

Gomen. Belum bisa bales review reader semua. hhe hhe

Liat liat, Update kilat kan? XD Semoga reader semua bisa nyempetin baca dan review di chapter kedua ini.

Arigatou.

Jaa~ Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga!!


	3. She Is an Angel

**Dark Devil**

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjem karakternya aja XD_

 _Rate: T (Sesekali bisa berubah)_

 _Pairing: SasuHina_

 _Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy_

 ** _"Kegelapan abadi akan enyah dengan adanya setitik cahaya"_**

\--

 ** _She Is An Angel_**

Di dekat gerbang sekolah, dua lelaki rupawan terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget

Penyebabnya adalah gadis manis di hadapan mereka yang berkata bahwa ia bemarga... Hyuga

"A-ano, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii baik baik saja?" Tanya Hinata cemas

"Hyuga" Ucap Itachi pelan, tangannya sedikit mengepal

"HINATA!!" panggil Neji dari jauh

Tangan Neji mengepal kuat, untuk apa lelaki bernama Sasuke itu ada di sana? Mencari masalah rupanya.

Neji datang dan segera menarik Hinata ke arahnya, menjauhkan adik kecilnya dari lelaki yang dianggapnya berbahaya

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ada disini? Masih ngotot untuk membawa adikku menuju keabadianmu? Hmm?" Tanya Neji geram

"Nii-san.." Hinata berusaha memadamkan amarah Neji

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi "Lepaskan gadis ini"

"Kau gila! Dia takdirku!"

"Hyuga takkan pernah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha" Ucap Itachi pelan, Sasuke menegang dan menatap Hinata

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan gadis ini

"Sudah kubilang. Dengan atau tanpa restumu aku akan tetap bersamanya" Desis Sasuke tajam

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bersama Hinata? Sudah kubilang. Aku menolak. Lagipula, kau aneh" Aku Neji blak blakan, melindungi Hinata di balik punggungnya

"Nii-san" Panggil Hinata lagi, siscom kakaknya benar benar sudah akut

"Hinata, katakan kau menginginkanku" Pinta Sasuke tegas

"Ha?" Hinata heran, ada apa tiba tiba Sasuke menanyakan hal ini

" A- aku.." Mau tak mau Hinata merona, apakah ini artinya Sasuke memintanya menjadi pacar?

"Aku tak menerima penolakan" Lanjut Sasuke dan dengan mudah menarik Hinata dari Neji

"Dia tak menerima paksaan" Tahan Neji, menahan Hinata dari tarikan sang Pangeran Iblis

"Kau kakaknya?" Tanya Itachi, menghentikan perebutan Hinata antara mereka

"Benar. Dan kau kakak lelaki ini? Kalau begitu bawa dia untuk menjauhi adikku!" Ucap Neji setengah berteriak

"Percuma. Uchiha hanya akan mencintai satu orang untuk selamanya. Dan kurasa adikku memilih pasangan yang mustahil. Adikmu"

Hati Hinata terasa berdenyut sakit. Mustahil?

"Uchiha?" Seketika ekspresi Neji berubah, tegang. Ia pernah diberitahu tentang Uchiha oleh Ayahnya ketika kecil, yang harus dirahasiakannya dari Hinata

"Sepertinya kau tau tentang Uchiha. Benar begitu, Hyuga?"

Pegangan Neji pada Hinata mengendur, sehingga dengan segera Sasuke menarik Hinata dan membawanya berlaru menjauhi Neji dan Itachi yang diselimuti Aura menegangkan

"Nii-san!" Panggil Hinata saat Sasuke membawanya berlari

"Hinata!" Neji yang sadar, akan segera mengejar Sasuke, sebelum suara Itachi menghentikannya

"Adikku takkan melukai adikmu"

"Kenapa harus Hinata?!"

"Takdir memang gila. Memberikan Malaikat sebagai takdir seorang Iblis" Itachi terlihat frustasi

"..." Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat

"Ngomong ngomong, siapa keturunan asli... Hyuga? Ayahmu? Ibumu?"

"Ayah"

"Pantas saja, gadis itu begitu jernih, bersih dan bersinar. Rupanya keturunan Malaikat dari kasta Hyuga pula. Aku penasaran, siapa nama Hyuga yang menjadi Ayah kalian"

"Hyuga Hiashi" Neji memandang tajam onyx milik Itachi yang terpaku sepersekian detik

"Lalu kau sendiri, Tuan Uchiha Murni? Mungkin saja nama Ayahmu adalah salah satu nama yang pernah Tou-san ceritakan padaku?"

Itachi tersenyum miring "Kalau begitu kita sama sama keturunan terbaik. Anak dari para Raja di kastsnya. Bedanya kau hanya setengah Malaikat dan aku murni seorang Iblis"

"Raja di kastanya? Kau... Putra dari Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Yah. Kau benar"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Hinata harus jadi takdir dari seorang Iblis? Tak pernah ada sejarahnya, keturunan Malaikat bersanding dengan seorang Iblis!" Suara Neji menajam

Ia tak terima. Jelas saja tak terima. Adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya dan dijaganya sedari kecil, harus ia lepaskan kedalam pelukan seorang Iblis?

"Kalau begini, mereka berdua takkan mempunyai akhir bahagia" Ucap Itachi sarat akan kekecewaan

"Tapi aku ingin Hinata bahagia" Tekan Neji

"Kau pikir aku ingin Sasuke menderita?" Balas Itachi

"Aku pernah mendengar ramalan ini, namun tak kusangka... Itu, harus Hinata"

"Ramalan?"

"Tou-sanmu tak memberitahumu? Padahal aku, yang hanya setengah Malaikat, diberitahu" Ucap Neji sinis

"Katakan padaku. Ramalan apa?!" Desak Itachi

"Tanyakan saja pada Ayahmu. Aku harus mencari adikku" Neji segera pergi mencari adiknya yang dibawa pergi Sasuke

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke sebuah bukit, tangannya masih menggengam tangsn Hinats

"Sasuke.." Panggil Hinata pelan

Genggaman Sasuke semakin menguat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan gadis ini.

"Hinata, aku benar benar membutuhkanmu"

Ucapan serius Sasuke membuat Hinata merona, ditambah pandangannya yang terkunci oleh kelam onyx yang begitu menghanyutkan

"Aku tau mustahil bagi kita untuk bahagia jika bersama. Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja"

Kali ini diluar dugaan, Hinata balas menggengam tangan Sasuke, mata lavendernya sedikit berkaca kaca

"Ke-kenapa m-mus-mustahil?" Suara Hinata bergetar mendengat ucapan lelaki itu, ia merasa ada yang salah dihatinya. Sakit

"Hinata.. Iblis sepertiku tak pantas mendampingi Malaikat sepertimu"

"Sasuke, berhenti mengatakan hal aneh. Kau tau aku.. aku.." Hinata merasa pipinya panas, Hinata merasa ini memalukan, tapi begitu merasakan tatapan bertanya dari Sasuke, Hinata seolah mendapat kekuatan

"Kurasa, karna hal hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku- aku mulai menyukaimu"

Sasuke tertegun, gadis ini, barusan mengatakan ia mulai menyukainya kan?

"Hinata. Kau serius?" Tanya Sasuke

Rona wajah Hinata menjawabnya. Seketika Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Aku akan melindungimu"

\--

"Hiashi-sama, anda memanggil saya?" Seorang berambut perak berlutut dihadapan sang pimpinan Malaikat

"Temui Hinata, katakan semuanya pada gadis itu" Titah Hiashi "Juga pastikan Neji ada disana dan mendengar semuanya"

"Baik yang mulia"

"Pergilah" Lelaki berambuat perak itu undur diru

Hiashi mengjeka nafas, sejujurnya Raja dari kasta Malaikat tertinggi itu terpukuk. Namun tak ada waktu bersedih. Masalah yang sebenarnya baru akan tiba

"Tou-san!" Panggil Itachi dengan sangat keras

Sang Raja hanya mengangkat kepalanya sekilas pada sang putra sulung

"Pelankan suaramu. Bersikaplah sopan, Itachi"

"Tou-san, katakan padaku ramalan mengenai Iblis dan keturunan Malaikat!" Ucap Itachi tegas

Seketika Fugaku menghela nafas berat

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Fugaku menatap tepat manik merah Itachi dengan miris "Itu ramalan milik adikmu"

Mata Itachi melebar "Jadi... Itu benar?"

"Tou-san tak tau, kau tau hal ini darimana,ctapi sang pemegang kunci memanglah keturunan seorang Malaikat. Dan itu artinya masa depan alam ini sedang dipertaruhkan"

"Pemegang kunci? Maksudnya?"

"Saat Iblis dalam ramalan menemukan takdirnya, tak lama lagi musuh yang sebenarnya baru skan tiba" Fugaku menutup matanya, tersirat keresahan yang amat dalam disana

"Musuh yang sebenarnya? Tunggu, Tou-san bilang alam ini?"

"Itachi, Dunia Iblis, Malaikat, dan Manusia dalam bahaya"

"Bisakah Tou-san bicara langsung ke intinya? Aku bingung!" Suara Itachi terdengar frustasi

"Bawa Sasuke kemari, dan akan Tou-san jelaskan semuanya" Tanpa perlu pengulangan Itachi segera melesat kembali ke Bumi, mencari adiknya untuk mendapatkan kejelasan dari semua ini

\--

"Hinata aku serius, ikutlah menuju keabadianku"

"Sasuke, kau bisa menggunakan kalimat yang lebih mudah kumengerti. Aku akui, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi yaa, cuma baru seperti itu. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan kau mengatakan untuk hidup selamanya denganku saat ini"

"Sudah kuduga" Sasuke terdiam, membuat Hinata justru menatapnya "Kau masih belum siap hidul dengan seorang Iblis. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Hinata"

"Sasuke mau kau itu Iblis, Malaikat, Titan, Yokai, Siluman, aku tak peduli, bagiku kau itu S.A.S.U.K.E"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku" Amethys dan onyx saling mengunci "Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

Suara rendah dan tatapan lembut dari sepasang onyx membuat Hinata merona

"Aku... Juga mencin"

"Stop, Nona Hinata!!!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan jawaban Hinata, yang tentu saja memancing amarah Sasuke, siapa pula yang nerami memotong pernyataan yang ditunggunya?

"Siapa kau?!" Namun tak perlu jawaban, mata sasuke yang tiba tiba berubah merah, telah menjelaskan semuanya

Sasuke menempatkan Hinata di belakang pungunggnya

"Kalau kau berniat membawanya pergi, Takkan kubiarkan" Ucap Sasuke tajam

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata pelan

"Saya utusan Hiashi-sama, saya datang kemari untuk memberi penjelasan" Jawabnya

"Tou-san?" Hinata keluar dari balik pungung Sasuke, namun lelaki Iblis itu menahan bahu Hinata

"Saya diperintahkan untuk menjelaskan takdir kalian berdua"

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara

"Saya akan menjelaskannya hanya jika Tuan Neji juga berada disini" Melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya, membuatnya melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Meskipun saya tak rela, saya tak akan memisahkan kalian berdua. Saya tak bisa. Karna kalian adalah satu, tapi saya harus menahan Nona Hinata menjawab perasaan anda, sampai semua kubu siap menghadapu datangnya petaka besar yang.."

"SASUKE!!"

"HINATA!!"

Dua nama yang diteriakkan oleh orang yang berbeda

"Sasuke ikut aku" Itachi bersuara terlebih dahulu

"Hinata, menjauh darinya" Suara Neji kemudian

"Aku tak mau!" Balas Sasuke, sekaligus menguatkan rangkulannya pada Hinata

"Tou-san akan menjelaskan semua keanehan ini!" Ujar Itachi

"Orang ini juga" Tunjuk Sasuke pada orang berambut perak

"Kau bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya saat Neji tiba, bukan? Lihat Neji sudah tiba! Dan kalau aku dan Hinata adalah satu, Anikiku juga bisa mendengarkan. Sekarang. Jelaskan!"

Pria berambut perak tadi menunduk hormat pada Neji

"Saya utusan Hiashi-sama. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang ramalan terbesar yang sudah disiagakan dari 400 tahun lalu.. Tentang.." Orang tadi berhenti sejenak "Petaka besar yang akan terjadi saat pemegang kunci membuka segel. Saat seorang Iblis menjadi pasangan dari keturunan murni Malaikat"

 ** _-To Be Continue-_**


End file.
